RWBY: The Tie Break
by Ronin Davis
Summary: Lemon warning. a short fanfic I made after having a conversion about how to able Semblances to sex. Go in with a low bar. Special thanks to the Digger who wrote part of it.


Beacon Academy, home of the next generation of hunters and huntresses. This elite school was hosting a combat tournament along with visiting students from other academies. As a result the students of the different regions get to engage in what's meant to be friendly sparring matches to prepare for the tournament.

Never in Glynda Goodwitch's teaching career had she seen Beacon's sparring circle be torn up so much.

After several weeks of Blake Belladona being seemingly passive and introverted, she was shocked to see the cool-headed ebon faunus of Team RWBY be so energetic and lethal on the battlefield. Her opponent, the blond wild child Sun Wukong, was hardly a pushover either, matching Blake's every strike blow-for-blow. Currently, neither combatant was showing any sign of fatigue, despite their clothing being ragged, and the fact that their match stretching on for close to an hour, drawing close to the end of their set time limit.

For every shot Blake fired or strike thrown from her Gambol Shroud, Sun matched with his Ruyi-Bang and Jingu-Bang, for every shadow of Blake's, Sun matched with his spectral clones. Neither one showed any signs of slowing down or giving out; if anything, Ms. Goodwitch felt as though if this match went on much longer, it would only become more intense. Even now, she felt the need to back away from the arena as she counted down the last ten seconds of the match, amazed at both combatants' stamina.

Blake stood ready to make her move, and just as Sun jumped at his opponent with his staff at the ready, an air horn sounded, stopping him in his tracks.

"The match is tied." Goodwitch announced. "I'm impressed with your tenacity today, Ms. Belladonna." She commended. "You seem more than ready for the tournament at this rate."

"Thank you, ma'am." Blake nodded, slowly panting despite still being plenty energized.

"You as well, Mr. Wukong." Goodwitch acknowledged. "Although, I do hope you take your matches in the tournament more seriously."

"Of course." Sun chuckled. "But, any chance we can go another round?" He hopped around eagerly for more.

"I admire your resilience, but I believe it's time someone else sparred for today." Goodwitch stated.

"Blake was pretty amazing, huh?" Ruby grinned from the stands. "I don't think I've seen her that pumped before."

"Yeah..." Yang nodded with a smirk. "Anyone else feel a bit of... tension between those two, though?"

"Obviously." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Did you not see how their match progressed?"

"No, not that kind of tension~." Yang said with a devious inflection in her voice.

"...Huh?" Ruby blinked.

"Hey, sweet match today." Sun grinned as he and Blake returned to the stands. "Sucks we couldn't keep going."

"Agreed." Blake smiled back. Something about sparring with Sun felt indescribably good to her, making her disappointed that their match had to be on a time limit. "I'd love to do it again tomorrow some time..."

"Nah, not tomorrow. I'm thinking more... tonight." Sun corrected. "Vacuo Tie Breaker, what'ya say?"

"And what kind of tie breaker is that?" Blake cocked her head eyeing him.

"Well, we start by going somewhere secluded and private," Sun explained, his voice quite teasing. "Then, we strip all of our armor, and then... well..." He stopped as he watched Blake's face turn from stunned and embarrassed, to stern and scolding. "Or, we could just forget we had this conversation, and..."

"That kind of tiebreaker sounds great, Sun." Blake grinned. "My place, or yours?"

"Oh... Ah..." Sun fidgeted, taken aback by Blake's response.

The two made their way to Sun's room at the visiting students' dorms. Sun used his scroll to send her teammates the special signal to give him the room.

It wasn't long after reaching the room did the tie breaker start. Blake made the first move before Sun even knew it started. She pushed him to the bed causing him to land on his back. She quickly kneeled down before him and undid his pants.

"Oh man, you're a wild cat." Sun moaned feeling a tongue glide along his shaft. He looked down at the black haired beauty that kneed before him.

"You like that?" She giggled looking up. She started to circle the tip of Sun manhood with her tongue.

"Uh, Blake." Sun moaned feeling her tongue maneuver. He stroked her hair as she teased his rode. "Let's get ride of this silly bow." Sun said untiing the black bow Blake wore atop of her head. The ribbon fell aside revealing her cat ears.

Blake gave a naughty wink as she slid Sun's member into her mouth. Sun moaned and started to run a finger along her cat ear. Her ear twitched at his touch. Blake shot him a dirty look as he did this. Blake had scolded him in the past for playing with her cat ears.

"Oh, I think I'm going cum." Sun moaned feeling his penis nearing his limit. It pulsed getting ready to release it's load of seed.

Sun pulled his member out of his partner's mouth just in time for the climax. Blake's expression was that of shock as the sticky white goo sprayed towards her face. Mare seconds after the cum landed on her face Blake vanished in a black blur.

"Aww, no fair using your shadows." Sun groaned looking up toward the real Blake, who was now standing further back.

"I don't like it when you jizz on my face." Blake huffed crossing her arms.

"But you're so hot with cum on your face. I like the little look you give me." Sun retorted.

"Oh, I'm sure I can be hot in other ways." Blake said in sultry tone. She run her hand up along her tights and undid her vest.

"Oh yes." Sun leaned back enjoying the show. His manhood started to stand again as Blake gyrated her hips and lowered her shorts.

"You like this?" Blake asked removing her shirt. Sun nodded unable to look away. "Well, good. Because I got a surprise for you." She winked before vanishing again.

"What...?!" Sun gasped before realizing where the real one went off too.

Blake had jumped behind him. She used the ribbon of her Gambol Shroud to bind him. Sun's arms were pinned behind his back. He struggled as Blake straddled his lap. She smirked and ran her hand down his abs. She pushed him flat on his bed. She placed her thighs on either side of his hard penis and squeezed them around it. She raised and lowered her thighs rubbing his member.

"No fair." Sun moaned his member already pulsing like crazy. "Though, you're really good at that." He smirked.

She returned his smirk with her own, picking up the pace. Her smirk quickly vanished and looked behind her. Sun was using his tail to tease her rear hole.

"Hey, no tail or butt stuff." Blake scolded him.

"Oh, you've got too many rules." Sun laughed. He used his tail to push into her butt hole. Blake hissed and jumped off his lap. "My turn." Sun smiled and freed himself.

Sun slapped his hands together. His body glowed golden and two golden phantoms of himself sprang forth. Before she knew it, Blake was on the floor being felt up by the two projections. She moaned feeling their aura hand explored her body. They stripped her of the last of her clothes.

"Stop it!" Blake moaned struggling against the projections. Among her moans she let out a slight meow. Her face turned red as it happened, her face trying to turn sour, but failing.

One of the phantom Suns started to play with her nipples as the other ran its thumb around her clitoris. She moaned even more. She bit down on her finger to stifle her moans. Her ears twitched uncontrollable as she felt the spectral fingers of he Sun clone start to enter her womanhood's folds.

Blake blush grew to cover her entire face. She tried to mustered all of her strength to do another shadow. She arched her back getting ready to use her semblance. She sprang forward leaving a false version of herself behind. The real Blake flew through the air landing on sun. Sun's two doppelgangers vanished.

Blake's groin landed right onto Sun's face. He blushed feeling her lower lips pressing against his. The force knotted him onto his back.

"You like how it tastes?" Blake taunted with a smirk. She grinded herself against Sun's face rubbing her still dripping nether against it. Sun's member stood straight up, pulsing. Blake chuckled looking back at it. She reached behind her and started to stroke it. "Looks like this little guy wants to play, but before you can play you have to finish the meal in front of you."

Sun wasted no time in digging his tongue into the fold of the frisky cat girl. He ran his longue along Blake's lips upward towards her clitoris. He circled his tongue around it making Blake moan once again. He took hold of her thighs and pushed his head against her groin more.

With one hand Blake started to play with her own breast while still keeping a firm grip on Sun's member with the other. She moaned unabashedly as used her middle finger to play with her stiffened nipple. Sun's member pulse like an animal struggle to be free.

Sun moved his tongue faster whipping it around inside of Blake's folds. He ran his hands along her legs massaging them. Blake let out an uncharacteristically high-pitch moan, her body started to tremble. Sun used this to flip her over.

"Looks who's back on time." Sun teased pinning Blake to the bed. "I finished my meal now it's time to play, wouldn't you say?" He spread her legs and readied himself to enter her. The two starred at each other before Sun's thick manhood was plunged into Blake.

"Sun!" Blake cried feeling him enter her. "Ah! More!" She moaned loudly as Sun pumped into her. Her mouth was muffed when Sun pressed his lips against her's. Their tongues wrestled. The room was soon filled with only the sound of muffled moans the their wet bodies grinding against each other.

Blake wrapped her legs around Sun and bucked her hips against his. She arched her back moaning into Sun's mouth. Sun had let go of her and start to caress her body. Blake dug her Nails into Sun and shifted the weight of her body rolling the two over.

"Back on top." Blake snickered as she overtook her partner. She started to move her hips faster, gyrating them against Sun's. He retaliated by grabbing her breasts. He rubbed her nipples between his index finger and thumb while squeezing her mounds.

The two wrestled against each other while never pulling out. They lucks hand struggling to push the other over while their lower end continued to grind against each other.

"Blake!" Sun gasped feeling himself near climax. He started to kiss Blake's neck, never unlocking his hands from hers.

Blake let out sensual meows as she grinded against Sun. She panted feeling her climax approach. The two let out cries of ecstasy as they reach their apex of pleasure. The both collapse on the bed laying next to each other. They were short of breath.

"Guess we need a tiebreaker for this tiebreaker." Sun panted with a mischievous grin.

"Indeed, but not now." Blake replied. She closed her eyes and started to curl up. The two laid on the bed excused.

 **Special thanks to The Digger for helping with some of this.**


End file.
